Data storage devices generally operate to store and retrieve data in a fast and efficient manner. Some storage devices utilize a semiconductor array of solid-state memory cells to store individual bits of data. Such memory cells can be volatile (e.g., DRAM, SRAM) or non-volatile (RRAM, STRAM, flash, etc.).
As will be appreciated, volatile memory cells generally retain data stored in memory only so long as operational power continues to be supplied to the device, while non-volatile memory cells generally retain data storage in memory even in the absence of the application of operational power.
In these and other types of data storage devices, it is often desirable to increase efficiency of memory cell operation, particularly by improving the yield of a defective memory cell.